Talk:Miniature/Archive 1
Pictures All the pets pictures are now available on the official site http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/birthdaypresents.php, not sure if theyd mind using the images for the miniatures page here. Neon 12:30, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Should be combined with Miniatures. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:33, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :Done by Karlos. thanks. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:18, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :Gaile in the guru topic: :*You will receive a birthday gift on any character who is one year old. :*Yes, it's character, not account. :*You may keep that gift forever; it will not expire. (We would not do that to you!) :*You may trade, give, or sell (for in-game currency only!) your gift(s). :*If you exchange with a player who has a character who is less than one year old, the gift will not go away. (Again, we would not do that to our players -- these gifts are yours to share!) :*If you want to see what happens with your 2nd birthday... stay tuned! So they are NOT removed if traded to young characters. Editing article. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 15:49, 29 April 2006 (CDT) ::Oh, someone did it allready. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 15:50, 29 April 2006 (CDT) Usage? My characters are all under a year old, and a firewall prevents me from following the link in the article. So, I have a question. What, if anything, do these miniatures do? Or are they merely cute little items to take up room in our already limited inventory slots? The current article makes no mention of a use; so I'm guessing they are the equivalent of random collectable items that, so far, have no in-game purpose. --161.88.255.140 13:35, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :I believe that there is no use at all for them. At least I haven't heard of any. --Rainith 13:43, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Article name From Gaile: Oh, update: We call them "Birthday Presents" before they are opened, and then "Toys" when you've discovered the contents of your package. Should we do somethin about the names? Atleast add Toy. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:40, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :Are you talking about a redirect to here, or a move to there, or something else entirely? -PanSola 04:41, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::Not sure really. Maby move this to Toy, make this a redirect there and make Birthday Present a real article which is about the present itself, not the miniature inside it. something like Present. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:52, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :::The in-game item is named Miniature though, so I would be against moving this to Toy. On the other hand I am fine with creating a Birthday Present stand alone article, though it's probably better to keep it as a redirect and have one section in this article dedicated to the Birthday Present item. Keeping stuff together since outside the context of Miniature, the Birthday Present really has no meaning. -PanSola 04:57, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Good point. Lets make Toy a redirect. Someone who has a present, please submit us an image and someone should also make Birthday Present a real article. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 05:04, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Oops, I made Mini Pets, perhaps not needed. But i do agree, a little less obscurity in the name wouldnt hurt anyone. Make it easier to search for too. Neon 04:15, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Kuunavang Picture is up on the official site - http://eu.guildwars.com/gallery/view/575/ Neon 04:19, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW! I am sooooo happy that I have a CE reserved! Thats the coolest thing in the whole game!! --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:23, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::ditto. Now just need to ACTUALLY get the CE... -04:24, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :::Yup. I aint even really playing Factions although I have the game allready. I just want my Kuunavang. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:29, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::::What colour is the mini-Kuunavang? -- Gordon Ecker 18:26, 5 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Green. The bone dragon is also green, I think. --Fyren 19:07, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Exact Age of First Character if Purchased Key Online If you happened to purchase your key online and still have the first character you created, you can log into your PlayNC account where you can view your online serial code, as well as the date you purchased your key online. I realize that this is somewhat conditional in that you have: #Purchased your key online #Created a character the day you purchased your key #Still have that character But for some, this is an exact date for determining when you'll get your birthday present.--Xis10al 05:42, 1 June 2006 (CDT) : Or you could just use /age ... --221.84.170.134 10:58, 2 July 2006 (CDT) :: That only gives you an approximate timeline of you character (ex. 11 months), until of course your birthday comes and you note the date for future reference. But by checking your PlayNC account, you can figure it to the exact day, conditions met.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 23:49, 2 July 2006 (CDT) Similarly, you can purchase your box from a retail store, create a character teh day you purchased your box, and keep yoru receipt which has the date of your purchase. If you put it in the box it'll be easy to find it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:02, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :If you created a character on the first day the game came out then your birthday is on April 28th, 2 years is coming up fast :) --''Lemming64'' 22:58, 3 January 2007 (CST) Foo's revert Foo's revert made it sound like there are ppl who didn't have to wait for CE, and the people who got CE without waiting would not get the Miniature Kuunavang. I like the pre-reverted version better. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:14, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :I agree that the virsion I reverted to was a bit unclear, but I belive that the previouse one sounded like something in Engrish. anyway, I see you cleared that all out. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:49, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Hours played = Rarity of miniature? I heard in game that the hours played with a character affect the rarity of the miniature you get. Could this be true? Here is mine. Account: ~1250 hours, character: ~850 hours, miniature: Devourer. :I seriously doubt this, i have well over 3000hrs played and all i got was a troll... my friend who hadn't used gw for almost a year logged on and got a gold shiro.. Keirou ::I think you are just having bad luck. One of my guildies got a mini-Kirin with less than half of your character hours. It's a game of chance to me, but that's my opinion. -Gares 10:07, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :::I wasn't saying I had bad luck. I love the Devourer, it's one of the few that I cound think of using. I just heard this rumor and wanted to confirm or crush it. According to the above comments it is not true, so we should probably put a note in the article. -- 14:17, 3 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I'm still hoping ANet will suprise me with a mini-Gares when I open mine :D -Gares 14:21, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Egotistic son of a... *grin* Kessel 02:10, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :::Defentiely not. I have defenitely not played as long as any of you guys and I got a MINIATURE BONE DRAGON and a MINIATURE BURNING TITAN and I've only played for about 300 hours. WOOT BONE DRAGON =P ::::Items are most definitely just luck, I'd say. I've played since Xmas '05, and my ranger has about 600 hours on him. Watch him get something uber. :P Does anyone think it a bit odd that ANet is releasing somewhat spoilery creatures such as Titans as pets? Meh...I suppose not. OOH! OOH! I WANT A MINI-GLINT! -Ordin 09:35, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Well, if you've been playing for a year, not knowing of Titans and the sort would be very weird. -- (talk) 03:12, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::Heh, I have a mini burning titan in pre-searing... Spoilers lol!--65.34.200.49 19:16, 4 February 2007 (CST) From what I can see, yes they seem to be affected by hours played. The more you play, the worse you miniature. I had guild friends that just logged in to check their account get a Rurik. As well Ordin got a Bone Dragon, even though they play very little. So acording to this, I can expect a fat Fungal Wallow, Devourer or some other white. -- Curse You 10:40, 4 August 2006 (EST) :Well I have over 1800 hours played and got white minature on all 4 of my chars. One of my friend who left the game after very little hours played gave me his account and his 2 chars got white minatures too with little over 100 hours played (mostly afk ;) ) Maybe I'm just curse because of all those hours soloing UW. Me, I wanted a mini PanSola.—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:47, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :Personally, I have ~5,500 hours played and got 2 Trolls and a Hydra as my first 3 minis. Zerris 12:00, 23 February 2007 (CST) :: I've player much hours than my brother and my best mini-pet is a Titan, and he received a Shiro and a bone dragon. --Crigore 12:08, 23 February 2007 (CST) Next Gen Miniatures Well, you know. There's only miniatures for chapter 1 and 2 now. I'm guessing the next set will be about a year from now, if/when chapter 4 hits the shores; a batch containing goodies and baddies from those two chapters. Why am I adding this here? So I can say "I told you so" a year from now, or so you can say "Well, weren't you full of crap?" if I'm wrong. --Black Ark 03:04, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Information on miniatures I think that the articles about creatures with Miniatures of them should have a section made on their articles called something like "Miniature Version Stats". This would basically classify how big it is, how much noise it makes, and special effects. This would just be for fun really, but might help people figure out what each miniature is like, as some are quite loud and others are quite small. -- Curse You 10:44, 4 August 2006 (EST) :I fon't think it's a good idea to add this info in the monster pages. I think that we should make them a new page with information and images. -- (talk) 17:02, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::agreed - just keep one article (talk) 17:03, 4 August 2006 (CDT) New PC Gamer minature According the the current PC Gamer magazine (#153 October 2006), next month's issue will have "details on the next Guild Wars game" and "the exclusive Guild Wars mini pet you can only get from us" (i.e. the magazine). There is then a picture of what looks like a mummy withsome golden armor apparently called a "Grey Giant" saying that it is "PC Gamer's In-game exclusive GW mini pet." --Rainith 21:56, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :Damn. They might have some sort of keys to add to an account in each magazine. Or not... -- (talk) 03:40, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::Hmmm so what does ANet get for this, apart from rants bashing WoW? --Xeeron 03:50, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :::Also in the current issue is a Dummy's guide to Elites (my term for it not theirs), on how to capture elite skills. This article has some rather bad errors. The only one that comes to mind at the moment is that they said when you use an SoC if a boss has an elite it will always be at the bottom of the list of the skills. Pure garbage in the article (IMO). --Rainith 11:05, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Does entering the keycode give you a Present, or a Miniature directly?? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:26, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Neither. From what's been recorded (and a scan of the PCG page available on GWOnline), it gives you a quest item and access to a quest which gives you the minipet. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:32, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Guild Wars Championship in Japan miniatures Noticing the addition in the page, I researched and thought I should add what I've found: It's true as far as announcements on what the awards would be. #1 team gets Kanaxai, #1 and 2 gets a panda, #1-3 gets an island guardian. See GuildWars.jp for the images. Unfortunately, we won't be seeing the miniatures being used until the top three duke it out on 10/9 Maaya 23:46, 1 October 2006 (CDT) From the article :Today (24 okt 2006) i recieved the Nightfall collectors edition. Within it there was no minipet, instead a paper desk figur of Varesh Ossa. Very disappointing. — Skuld 07:39, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :However, there are people running around with it in the game and Jyro has it now. --Karlos 14:09, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Could we get a number how many of this rare minipets there are in game? --Mirko Miniature gallery I have not seen this article in a long time, but I am surprised to see there is no miniature gallery. There should be one. --Karlos 14:09, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Added it. I would appreciate it if everyone could contribute pictures of the mini-pets to it. I would use the pictures from the official site, but I am not sure if we can do that or not. — Jyro X 15:44, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::I think having separate images for the miniatures is pointless. A miniature looks exactly the same as the original, except smaller. If you take the image with the right background and without an object to compare the size against you won't even notice a difference. Also, I don't really see the need for a gallery. -- 05:58, 8 November 2006 (CST) :::Actually, they DON'T look the exact same as the real characters. And for the most part, they all hold a different item in their hands than the original NPC's. Some don't hold any items at all. (Varesh holds nothing in her hand whereas she can usually be seen holding a scythe or spear when you see her in-game or in a cut-scene). And one would think that compared to the size of the pixels of the ground, you can get a fairly accurate estimation of the size of the miniatures. — Jyro X 07:15, 8 November 2006 (CST) ::::According to the newest Scribe article, they're going to add a scythe to the mini-Varesh, along with increasing it's size. DKS01 01:19, 26 November 2006 (CST) :::::I accidently destroyed mine, and of course, can't get it back... -_- Arshay Duskbrow 07:07, 26 November 2006 (CST) Collector's Edition Present The one I got from Factions CE (which I never opened) has been renamed from "Collector's Edition Present" to "Factions Collector's Edition Present". I suspect the Nighfall one is also named similarily (in which case the current article text in that section would be incorrect), but my Nightfall CE won't arrive until Monday so I cannot verify that. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:42, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Got my CE today and checked, your are correct, the NF one is "Nightfall Collector's Edition Present". --Rainith 17:56, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Miniature Mallyx? Just found a link to this thread on guru from another forum. The topic was just started today, and nobody knows how he got it yet, but it doesn't seem to be a fake. I'd say to probably keep an eye on this thread ;) --24.250.248.144 14:48, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Someone posted it at Coffer of Whispers earlier today. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:50, 10 December 2006 (CST) Complete Overhaul As more and more miniatures have been added to the game, this page has gotten to be pretty messy. I'm created a complete overhaul of this page, but before I post it, I would like to get some feedback/comments (ala Dr. Ishmael's rune upgrade). Please find the new design and discussion at User:Lord Ehzed/Miniatures. Thanks! - Lord Ehzed 23:28, 11 December 2006 (CST) :The tables and stuff look good. I didn't read through the textual content, but I suppose you held it intact. -- (talk) 08:41, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::I would suggest merging the gallery in with the list - seems odd to have all of them basically listed twice. I think it would also be helpful to color-code the cell that contains the color name (ie: the miniature is green, gold, purple, or white, then the background in that cell would also be green, gold, purple, or white. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:51, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::The colorcoding would be great, but I don't supposrt having the gallery and list merged. The gallery images should be pretty large so you can actually see the miniature, but the list should be pretty small and easy to scroll through. Using the inventory icons for the list is a great idea. -- (talk) 12:07, 12 December 2006 (CST) :I have updated the colour coding as requested above. Please have a look at the new proposed layout at User:Lord Ehzed/Miniatures. Thanks for input! - Lord Ehzed 23:42, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::Better - but I was at first wondering what the beige-like color represented - took me a moment to realise it's supposed to be gold. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:45, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::: What colour code would you suggest? - Lord Ehzed 23:49, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::: The skill tables use "gold" for elite skills, that color works - or "#FF8" is similar color but less bright. --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:03, 4 January 2007 (CST) Thanks for the input everyone. Given the generally positive responses, I've gone ahead and changed over to the new version. - Lord Ehzed 23:48, 14 January 2007 (CST) :I changed your purple color to a nicer one, the violet was horrible. I also sorted the list by availability, so it will be more usefull to people. -- (talk) 02:58, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks, Gem. I toyed with the idea of having them sorted by availability, but there are some that are available from multiple sources, so I went with alphabetical. There aren't that many though, so if it becomes a problem, it can be readdressed later. - Lord Ehzed 09:48, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::The multiple source ones generally had the same sources, so no problems there, yet. Someone also used the show/hide code for the list and the gallery which is great. -- (talk) 11:39, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::I reverted the show/hide stuff as when it was first discussed, the general thoughts were that it should be kept out of articles. If people wanted to use it on their own userpages that was fine though. --Rainith 12:09, 15 January 2007 (CST) More than 1 minipet? just a quick question, can you get out more than 1 minipet? so you could have 2 or more following you? - A Glitch 12:07 GMT 13 Dec :You can have more than one mini pet in your inventory, but you can only have one of them activated. If you activate a new one, the other disappears. -- (talk) 09:33, 13 December 2006 (CST) updated your list ezhed i have seen in person and just wanted to add and update the color of the mini naga, panda, and island gaurdian(purple, gold, gold)already did it , hope it helps ppl :D-64.118.249.14 15:53, 9 January 2007 (CST)snipeylizard-1/09/2007 :Add for this, i will not place this because it's just rumors i've heard.. but it might be even true; Kanaxai, Panda, Island Guardian, Naga etc. these minipets you might get if your character is OLDER then 2 years.. so these are the new row of minipets. Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) Maybe this is what you just said, but in-game I was told that there are incredibly rare "double-platinum gold" type mini pets that go for 800 ectos and over and that there are only a handful of them that players have acquired. But GW had been out for more than 2 years, so the two-year thing would happen quite more often...So I dunno. Nhnowell 18:29, 17 February 2007 (CST) The two year thing would only apply to alpha and beta-testers though....Nhnowell 18:31, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Didn't all characters get reset and their ages should be the same as those who started on the first day of release? -- (talk) 19:55, 17 February 2007 (CST) What Happens when a Two Year old Character opens a One year old Character's Present ?? Does the present give a year Two Miniature? or just the year One Miniature? ~Rud :Based on what Gaile said about Wintersday presents (basically, each "type" of present is a separate entity in the item list), I expect that it would give a one year present. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 18:29, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::I said this before and heard it multiple time (DONT BUY THE JAPANESE MINIPETS!) Kanaxai, Panda, Island Guardian, Naga etc. these minipets you might get if your character is OLDER then 2 years.. so these are the new row of minipets. Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::Ha ha, and the winners of one of those guild tournaments was selling a Panda for 400Ecto ... if anyone bought it from them, they just lost a crap load of money xD --Kabraxis 17:52, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Well, this info isn't official, it's jsut a rumor. No one actually has a two year present yet and wont have in a few months. -- (talk) 17:55, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::I don't think it will be any of the repeating miniature for 2 years old char, cause it would be a bit lack of creativity and reduce the significance of a 2 years old char, other prizing tournament or promotion. Unexplained Mini Varesh ? I have two gw accounts and both accounts received a green mini varesh. I am a new player and the accounts are much less than a year old. A green message was displayed saying that I should type '/bonusitem' for a gift. I opened the gift and it was a veresh. Both accounts were used to defeat glint the dragon for the bonus. Could this be a new way to get a minipet? I own factions and prophicies, but not nightfall.--Gomer 17:48, 2 February 2007 (CST) :The Varesh is from the Nightfall collectors edition, so if you really don't own Nightfall it is a bit weird. I'll go defeat Glint and see what happens. :D -- (talk) 17:18, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Thanks for checking. We defeated glint on Sunday afternoon, but I didn't notice the bonusitem message at first. Then I looked it up here and didn't see anything and decided to post.--Gomer 17:47, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::I was half joking as I'm pretty sure it isn't because of one bonus in the game. (However, I'm still going to try it as I like the mission so much :) ) There must have been some sort of glitch on the servers. They wouldn't do that on purpose or people who bought the collectors edition would be very pissed off. -- (talk) 17:53, 2 February 2007 (CST) :I was playing with my son and he says we had to type /special and not /bonusitem. Not sure if that changes anything or not. It was the first time we tried the glint mission with these characters.--Gomer 21:26, 3 February 2007 (CST) Redirect from "mini pet"? As miniatures are almost never called "miniatures" ingame, I think it'd be helpful to make a redirect page from "mini pets". -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] :Agreed!--NaminaeBlack 05:13, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Mini pet is a redirect. -- (talk) 05:41, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::This was after it was proposed. I guess timestamps do help some instances... -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 05:44, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::The redirect was created on May 10. Your first comment has no timestamp and the one I was replying to was from today. -- (talk) 05:52, 18 February 2007 (CST) Minipet "level" glitch? I recently saw a jade armor in town and I saw a "Lvl 1" floating over its head as it moved. I messaged the owner and he said he didnt see it; so I asked him to put it away and take it out again and sure enough it was gone. Could this be some kind of information leak for the future of miniatures, or just a glitch? -- TehSlug :I saw the same thing in Nundu Bay at around 11:00 Eastern Time, a lv 1 minipig... -- Layzbonez Birthday presents "drop rate" page? Maybe we could have a seperate page for birthday presents listing the amount of each type of mini everyone that adds to it has found? -- Azrael Meldoryn There's been a lot of that kind of testing on Guru. A quick forum search should be fine enough to get that info. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 16:36, 17 February 2007 (CST) Pets in district There can only be 20 in a district at a time? I know there is a limit but I'm pretty sure its higher than that. Plus I can see this being a pain to count so where did that even come from? (although I'm gonna be embarassed if it was an official announcement)— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 02:53, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Why would it be a pain to count? This is a computer game; having the software count to 20 is an incredibly easy task. And yes, this was an official announcement on 2/14/07: "You can now use miniatures in towns and outposts. Only 20 miniatures can be used at a time per district." --Ninjatek 07:06, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Oh on the announcement. But I meant count in terms of a player standing around trying to count minis themselves. They can be hard to see and may come and go at other players' whims.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 21:22, 19 February 2007 (CST)